Page 130
Page 130 of the Yggdrasil Labyrinth SRS sourcebook. Status Translated Text The Labyrinth of the World Tree is a rough place, and the PCs may not always be successful in their endeavors. In this chapter will be rules to determine the outcome of a PC's actions. Action Resolution If I say that any action taken by the characters is successful, that they are always achieving their goals without trouble... Is it really that interesting? On the other hand, if the characters always fail, and things never go well for them, that too is also rather boring. The rules that follow will show how to determine whether or not an action was successful. Incidentally, whenever a call is made to resolve an action, refer to these rules from here on out. Typically, the GM will call for the resolution of an action the first time a particular situation arises.* However, it is not always necessary to have the players roll if the action taken will have a definite outcome, one way or another. For example, a character attempting to make a leap of 1 meter has no chance to fail, and thus no roll is needed to see if they make the jump. On the other hand, if that same character tried for an unassisted 10 meter leap from a standing start, there's no way they could make that jump, and again, there's no reason to roll. In such cases, the GM is free to adjudicate the results without guilt, as the players should be aware of whether something is a sure thing or foolhardy, even if their characters aren't. Occasionally, outside factors will alter the probability for success or failure; bad footing, strong winds, and melees will make sure things not so sure, or make absolute failures not so absolute. In such cases, an action roll should be required. (*) Necessary Action Resolution Players will often ask if their character can or should make a roll for a skill or action. In cases like these, the GM has the final decision of whether or not a roll is warranted. If a player insists on rolling when a roll is not called for, not only does the GM has the right to reject those rolls, but may also punish the player for doing so! Terminology and Procedures On the next page, the figure describes the procedure for resolving an action. The following is some terminology that will be used. Difficulty The degree of difficulty, this value is a numerical indicator of how difficult any given action is to perform. Sometimes, the difficulty is automatically determined (as with common actions). Other times, the GM will arbitrarily set the difficulty (for extraordinary actions). If the action roll is equal to or greater than the difficulty, the action succeeds. Automatic Success and Failure If a skill roll (p. 171) is a critical (described below), it is considered an automatic success, and should be resolved accordingly. Automatic failures are similarly resolved. Notes Notes go here.